Tears in your Eyes
by eightyseven
Summary: What is Ban going to do when he finds Kazuki crying in the park and people there think their together...and how will he solve this and tell Kazuki what he feels about him This is a BanKazuki fic...
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Ban is walking at the park when he suddenly comes up to a crying Kazuki and guess what the people at the park thought that they're together, how will Ban solve this…The story is basically on how two people will confess their feelings for one another. This is a Ban/Kazuki fic (little Jubei/Kazuki)

Characters: Ban/Kazuki, little Jubei/Kazuki and some extra people.

Disclaimer: I don't own get Backers too bad…

Tears in your Eyes

Around six o'clock Ban was walking around the park when he realized he was hungry so he went to a restaurant in the next block and ate his breakfast. After eating his breakfast he went back to the park and was shocked because there were more people then there was before he leave.

He was sitting on one of the bench watching everyone who pass by, he was looking for a cute girl to be exact, he realized at a few bench away from him sits a pretty lady… 'I think that girl is cute though I can't see her face and why is she crying?' Ban said to himself 'O well I won't lose anything if I'm going to ask her name' so Ban approached the girl.

"Kazuki!"

"Hey, don't yell at me!" Kazuki said and after he sniffed he added, "What are you doing at the park at this time of the day?"

"I should be the one to ask you that and why the heck are you crying, it doesn't matter you look better when you cry!" Ban said in a teasing voice.

"Was that a compliment? Since you noticed that I'm crying will you please just leave me alone, I need some time to think!"

"Think about what?"

"Think about… anyway it's none of your business so just go to your girlfriend Himiko…" Kazuki almost yelled at the last few words of his sentence. While they were busy teasing each other they didn't notice the attention they were receiving, most of those groups of people that pass by look at them. Ban only noticed it when he was starting to hear murmurs like "Don't they look cute together?" and the other girl says, "Yes, they do but I think the guy is stupid he has a very pretty girlfriend but still he's flirting with another girl…" "Poor lady she was too pretty for that stupid guy, if I were her I'm going to break up with that kind of guy" Ban just gave them an awful look which kept them quiet.

"Kazuki will you please stop crying, people here are starting to think that I'm your boyfriend!"

"Like what I said earlier why don't you just leave me alone since you don't like it that people thinks that way then just go…!"

But when Ban was about to say anything he was interrupted by this cute guy who suddenly approached Kazuki… "Hi miss is this guy bothering you?"

"Not much"

"Anyway is he your boyfriend or something?" the cute guy asked Kazuki.

"Not actually"

"Hey will you please get out of here!" Ban yelled at the guy. "Why are you so angry at me and she already said you weren't her boyfriend so just leave her to me and go find someone else…!" "O really well we aren't over yet as far as I'm concerned she's still my _girlfriend_(1)so get away from her!" Ban yelled at him so loud that all of the people in the park heard their little argument. Before the guy could said anything to Ban, he already hold Kazuki's wrist tightly and he pulled Kazuki away from the guy "That's enough, you're coming with me, were going to fix this problem whether you like it or not!" Kazuki was still crying and he had no choice but to come with Ban.

_At Ban's apartment…_

Ban pushed Kazuki down the couch, he was now face to face with Ban. Kazuki was trying to get up from the chair but Ban is still holding his wrist tightly.

"Ban let go of me!"

"I won't unless you're going to tell me what's going on…"

"I'm going to keep my mouth shut and won't say a word…"

_To be continued…_

Author's notes: For those who read and reviewed "My Sun" it's not actually yaoi I'm so sorry if it turned out that way I hope you liked it and thank you for reviewing it, Please forgive me for my wrong grammar and Please review this too.

(1) Ban and the other people were using the words she, girlfriend and her to describe Kazuki because they thought Kazuki was a girl but for Ban I intended it to be that way because he was telling them that Kazuki was his girlfriend.

(2) The guy at the park was just an extra so that Ban will show a little affection to Kazuki

Again thank you for reading please review.


	2. Serious conversation

Author's notes: For aishteru and Gabrielle angelique thank you for reviewing the first chapter…I would like to say sorry because I forgot to write one-sided Ginji/Kazuki in the pairings… well this chapter will be a little cheesy maybe and I'm going to present a little jealous Kazuki he's kinda different in this chapter. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers

Tears in your Eyes

Ban asked Kazuki the same question, "Will you please tell me what's wrong? There I asked you politely the least you can do is answer politely too."

Kazuki nodded but in his eyes Ban can see something is really wrong. After a minute of silence Kazuki started to speak very seriously "Ban, I will tell you something but please let me finish before you react, and please answer all I'm going to ask you."

"Well, I can't hold myself in reacting…" but before he could finish Kazuki abruptly said "Please" in a very serious voice which made Ban agree "Okay, I'll try…"

"Ban do you like Himiko or Hevn?"

"That's a very stupid question! Of course not, who would like those two only Kagami is stupid to like Himiko and Hevn no man can stand him I tell you really… no one!" Ban said in an insulted voice.

But even though Ban's voice became a little different Kazuki's voice is still serious "Then if you don't like them especially Himiko why…why did you kissed her last night…" Kazuki's voice is now shaky and tears began falling from his eyes "Ban you don't have to deny anything you could at least answer me honestly…"

"Kazuki you got it all wrong I kissed her accidentally last night because I fell and she catch me but unfortunately our lips met it was an accident no one liked that to happen, was that the reason why you're acting strange?"

"I don't know Ban…" Kazuki stood up now both of them are standing face-to-face… "For all I know I think I like you do you like someone else?"

Ban froze and he recalled to himself what Kazuki just said 'He likes me he thinks he likes me he said it right that means that stupid needleman wasn't the one he likes… I like him too more than anyone could think of…he likes me… oh no…no matter how much I like him I can't accept him…' after a few minutes Ban finally gathered all his courage and said "Kazuki there's many people out there you could find a whole lot better than me…it's not that I like somebody but it's just that…Please understand I know you would, right?"

Kazuki just smiled and said, "Ban cheer up what's with the lonely face? It's okay I saidI think I like you not please like me too I'm contented to know that we could still be friends, right?" Kazuki offered his hand to shake with Ban but Ban suddenly pulled Kazuki and gave him a very tight hug "Of course we will".

"I'm going know…but wait" before Kazuki went out he gave Ban a very soft and not to mention fast kiss and he went away.

Ban froze and he immediately went to his bedroom and lie down in his bed.

Author's notes: It's short but I hope you guys like it in the next chapters you will find out exactly why Ban didn't accept Kazuki. Oh was it cheesy? Please read and review thanks!


	3. Goodbye

Author's notes: I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter well it's because of my brother he's using the computer often than usual, this should have been posted eons ago. Again thanks for those who reviewed you guys ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers, as usual.

Tears in your eyes

Ban was lying in his bed and his trying to recall what happened a minute ago.

_He likes me just like I like him, I like him more than anyone could ever imagine._

"I could have you if it wasn't for my best friend…he was so serious that time…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

They were at Honky Tonk at the other booth sits Kazuki beside him was Jubei and Jubei's hand were on Kazuki's shoulders in front of them was Shido and Madoka, at the Table there's Emishi fooling around and Shido yells at him for such a lame joke. In front of the cashier there's Ban and Ginji talking to one another.

"Ban"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you think someone could like me for me?"

"Why not?"

"Nothing…Do you think Kazuki and Jubei are together?"

Ban stared at Ginji for a while looking confused and answered "No, I don't think so besides their just best friends right?"

"Yup, I hope so…" Ginji was silent for a while and in the tone of his voice it was like he was unsure to tell Ban something "The first time I laid my eyes on him I thought he was a woman, such beauty stood there then he told me he was a guy but still every time that were together I still can't help it to be amazed by his beauty, as time passes by I get to know him more and I tend to forget his a guy and likes him for him…"

"Hey Ginji, what the heck are you talking?"

"Ban I love Kazuki but I don't know what to do, and he treats me as a leader I don't want that I want him to love just like I love him…."

Ban just sat there and looked at Ginji confusingly 'He loves the person I want most and he's my best friend he helped me move on what do I do I also love Kazuki but still I have to forget him'

"Ban will you help me?"

"How?"

"Just help me gather my courage and tell him, ok?"

"Ginji only you can help YOU no one else…"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I'm sorry Kazuki but I made up my mind there is no turning back(1) I'm crazy for you but Ginji's my best friend and I want him to be happy with you, Please make him happy too…" Ban said to himself and he started to get up and go to Honky Tonk.

_**At Jubei's apartment in Mugenjou…**_

"Jubei…Jubei…Jubei where are you?" Kazuki called Jubei but still there's no answer.

"Kazuki?"

"Jubei!" Kazuki looked back and shocked to see Sakura "Sakura I'm sorry I thought you were Jubei by the way where is he?"

"Don't you remember today's the day they will leave town…"

"Oh, I forgot do you think he's still around?"

"Hmmm… He said Shido and Madoka would be waiting at the Honky Tonk he and Emishi went there 30 minutes ago if you go there you might see them…"

"Ok thanks a lot Sakura…bye now…" Kazuki smiled at her and turned around to go at Honky Tonk but Sakura pulled his hand and he immediately looked back at her.

"Kazuki is something wrong…did you cry?"

"No it's nothing…"

"Is that the reason you want to see Jubei?"

"Yes"

"Kazuki please don't tell him your problem he might get worried and don't want to leave because he knows your in pain please wait till he gets back… please…"

"I guess you're right I'll tell him when he gets back… bye"

_**At Honky Tonk…**_

Kazuki arrived exhausted he scanned the room looking for Jubei but all he saw was Ban, Ginji, Paul and Natsumi.

"Hello Kazuki you look tired is something wrong?" Natsumi said while she smiled at him and went near him.

"Is Jubei here?"

"He was here a minute ago…but I don't know where he went"

"Kazuki is that you?" Madoka asked as she came out of the rest room.

"Madoka where's Jubei and Shido?"

"Didn't you see them? They went to your apartment because Jubei don't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"I didn't"

"Where have you been?"

Kazuki looked at Ban and as he answered Madoka's question "I went to Jubei's apartment apparently Sakura is the only one there."

"Kazuki" came from a voice behind him Kazuki turned around it was Shido and Jubei.

"Jubei! I've been looking for you" Kazuki immediately hugged Jubei.

"Were leaving now or else the planes going to leave us, it's a good thing you showed up before we leave…" Shido told Kazuki.

As Kazuki released Jubei he told him to come back. Then they left Honky Tonk.

"I don't think I know what just happened…" Ban said to Kazuki irritated.

"Kazuki where are they going?" Ginji asked Kazuki politely.

"I don't know… they don't want me to know… but I know why their leaving it's because someone said they could get Jubei's sight back a hundred percent sure and might cure Madoka."

"That's great!" Ginji said and he danced cheerfully.

"I'm going now!"

"What your leaving now? Where are you going?" Ban asked Kazuki surprisingly and he's almost yelling at him.

"I'm going home it's not like I'm gonna follow them or what…"

_To be continued…_

Author's notes: I think by chapter 7 or 8 this could be finished.

The thing that Ban said was taken from the song It's the Hardest Thing by 98 degrees

Once again I'm sorry for the delay.


	4. Crazy For You

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers and besides I'm just a teenager how do you expect me to own Get Backers…

Tears in your Eyes

Around eight o'clock in the evening Kazuki is in his apartment thinking about how casual Ban acted as if nothing happened and he realized maybe that was better when there's a sudden knock on the door.

"Wait I'm coming!"

Kazuki opened the door with a smile "Good evening!" and was shocked to see Ginji standing in front of him.

"Ginji, what are you doing here? But anyway come in."

Kazuki led Ginji to the couch and he sat beside him.

"Kazuki is something wrong?" Ginji asked Kazuki without even looking at him.

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Look I know you for quite a while and I just know you have a problem, I came here because I wanted to tell you that you could tell me your problems since Jubei isn't around. I could listen to you even though I don't give good advices and stuff."

"Hmmm…so I'm not a good actor after all." Kazuki said to Ginji and curved his lips into a smile.

"So what is it?"

Kazuki rested his head on Ginji's shoulder. "I got rejected, funny a person like me worries stuff like that."

Ginji wrapped his hands around Kazuki and hugged him tightly. "Kazuki it's not your fault, the person was just a jerk because he rejected a person like you."

"Yeah you're right I always thought he was a jerk, Ginji could you stay here with me for the night…please…"

"Okay…"'Kazuki I'm always here for you because I'm crazy for you and I will never let a mosquito bite you that's how much I love you…'

Author's notes: Okay this is a whole lot shorter than chapter 2 if I keep on doing short chapters it might take a while but I'm telling you guys the next chapters will be longer. This was short because it's kinda different. This was supposed to be titled as "Ginji Makes His Move" but I think the new title was better since I got it from a song. Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
